


How to Treat a Lonely Heart

by 13ofstars



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ofstars/pseuds/13ofstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's not much time to spend together when they're training and it doesn't strain their relationship but it definitely puts stress on them as teenagers in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Treat a Lonely Heart

**Author's Note:**

> there is not nearly enough love for these three, especially on tumblr. especially for erenmikasa, what's up with that?

All of the trainees were given one day a week free from training, probably so they all stay sane. Most of the kids went into the town nearby to relax and some stayed back in the camp to train on their own. Of course, if someone came back to camp drunk, there was hell to pay for all the trainees so everyone usually behaved. Even the cabins, which were not separated by gender, were expected to be full of well-behaved kids. Everyone knew sex wasn't prohibited, but, anyone who did have sex with someone else was likely to be overheard or interrupted. Not only that, but they would most likely stay in late sleeping and that was never a good thing for anyone. Just one fuck up by one person spells trouble for everyone. They learned this quickly after their first month.

Of course, this made things harder for Mikasa and her small family. She was left to sharing a bed next to Sasha, with Krista and Ymir above them. Not only was she in different classes as Armin and Eren, but her bed was on the other side of the cabin from them. They rarely came to talk and she rarely went to see them too. The times they really spent together were when they ate, the few classes they shared, and their free day.

Those were Mikasa's favorite days. Normally, they wandered around camp, talking and sharing stories of the week. Sometimes, they sparred a bit. Rarely, they went into town. It was one of the last things they wanted to do since the chances of running into someone was high there and getting into fights wasn't against the rules. Mikasa and Armin both had silently agreed that Jean and Eren should be kept apart on their off days. They didn't want to share him when they finally all had the chance to hang out anyway.

It's a couple months before they get to graduate and nearly everyone is out in the town, celebrating how close they are. Personally, Eren thinks to himself, no one should be celebrating just yet, there's so much left to do. But, he never mentions this to anyone, since none of them would be there if they weren't ready to be fighting Titans. Mikasa nudges his arm once to bring him back to the conversation.

"So, where should we go today?" Armin's asking.

"What is there to do?" Eren mutters. The sun's hot and he's been in a sour mood all morning. To be honest, none of them are feeling all that great. Maybe it's just one of those days, or maybe it's just all the exhaustion from classes and training getting to them. Mikasa stops them from their aimless wandering, a hand on their arms.

"We could just," she starts, turning a bit to look back towards where they came from. "Take a nap. Rest. It's been a long week." Armin glances nervously at her, taking in the lines on her face and the shadows under her eyes. The week was hard for everyone, but Mikasa's been stressed out for a while, he noted. It goes without saying that he was really worried about it. He was worried about all of them, yes, but he never expected Mikasa to look this bad. 

"That sounds nice," Armin offers, looking at Eren. Eren's quiet for a moment and then shrugs and they all head back to the cabin. Eren immediately heads towards the bunk he and Armin share. Mikasa's up the ladder last, with Armin offering a hand to her as he gets to the top in case she needed it. "This is my bed and Eren sleeps over there." He points over to Eren's bed and Eren's already flopped down on his bed, covers a mess under his legs. Armin nudges Mikasa over to Eren's bed and grabs his pillow and cover as well to bring with him. They all squeeze into the bed, Armin trying his best not to fall into the small slip of space between the beds. It's like when they were younger, Eren in the middle with Mikasa on his right side and Armin on his left. No one says anything for a long time. Armin's the first to say something and he hopes he's not overstepping the thin line between him and Mikasa.

"Hey, Mikasa," he starts. He waits until she answers. 

An answer doesn't come. He lifts his head to look over at Mikasa and he realizes she fell asleep. Probably as soon as she lied down, considering she hadn't even pulled the covers up. Eren's awake though and he's looking at Mikasa too.

"Hey, Eren," Armin says. Eren's eyes move to meet his and he shifts so he's lying on his side to face Armin.

"Yeah?"

"Does Mikasa look... bad to you?" he asks. Eren raises an eyebrow at that. "No! I mean, like, tired, stressed, worried...?" Eren's face turns thoughtful and he sits up to look at Mikasa now.

"You're right. Normally, just talking would wake her up," he says.

"Do you think, maybe, she missed you?" Armin asks. His eyes meet Eren's. Their relationship was never discussed. Truth be told, Armin wasn't really sure what they even were.

"You kno-" Eren starts but Armin stops him with a huff and an incredulous look.

"We all know she loves you more. Don't even try to lie to me, Eren," Armin warns. "Look, I know it's not that she doesn't like me, but we all know she likes you more. It's not a bad thing." Eren's silent for a while before he sighs, rubs the back of his head, and then replies.

"Yeah, I think so. Sasha told me she's been acting more differently. When they're going to bed and stuff," he murmurs. "I didn't really notice." Armin smiles at him. He knew that already. Eren doesn't notice much, to be honest. Of course, he's not stupid! He just worries more about other things.

"We should... spend more time with her?" he suggests. But that honestly sounds like a stupid idea and he regrets saying it the moment the words fall. Eren looks at him dumbfounded.

"We spend all the time we possibly can with her," he says. Armin's face turns slightly pink as his anger and embarrassment rises.

"I know, I just, I don't know why I said that," he grumbled.

"Could you stop talking about me and just sleep?" a voice mutters on their other side. They both blush as they look at her and she's staring at them.

"Sorry," Eren apologizes as he lays back down, scrambling down so his head is actually on his pillow and not the block of wood above his bed. Armin stays where he is, propped up on his elbow.

"So, why have you been feeling down, Mikasa?" he asks, heart in his throat. It takes a lot of bravery to ask something like this to a person like Mikasa. She stares him down for a moment and Armin can see Eren's look out of the corner of his eye and he's pretty sure he has the same exact look of horror. He grits his teeth though and refuses to back down. Mikasa's eyes move back to staring at the bunk above them.

"No particular reason," she says.

"That's bullshit," Armin spits and both Eren and Mikasa look at him sharply. He purses his lips. Mikasa goes back to staring at the bunk, sighing.

"You're so far away," she murmurs. And Armin knows she's talking about Eren and how they aren't as close as they used to be.

"We can't help that," Eren grumbles. Armin's heart twists.

"We're sorry," he offers. Mikasa turns to look at him and smiles softly.

"I know." Armin leans over Eren to plant a kiss on Mikasa's forehead. He's blushing, he can feel it all the way to his ears, and Mikasa's cheeks light up just a bit as well. She pulls his face back down to hers to kiss him deeply.

"Hey, hey, not on me please," Eren says nervously. He grabs Armin by the waist, pulling him over his own body to lay on top of both him and Mikasa. "Nap time is over." Armin glances at Eren, as he leans close to kiss Mikasa as well. Armin shifts around to throw both of the covers from underneath all of them and throw them onto his own bed.

"Uh, do you think someone will come in?" he asks nervously.

"Everyone's in town or outside, no one comes in at this time," Mikasa murmurs against Eren's lips and it takes Armin a moment to understand what she said. For a moment, Armin's left awkwardly to watch Eren and Mikasa. Then Eren abruptly sits up, moving down her body to tug off her pants. Mikasa reaches for Armin and he takes Eren's old spot, kissing her. His tongue softly traces her bottom lip before she pulls him in deeper with a soft sigh. Suddenly, she jerks, pulling away from the kiss to take a deep breath and bite her lip. Armin looks back to see Eren, face pressed against her groin, her thighs over his shoulders. Needless to say, the sight and the sound of Mikasa's soft groans did things to him and it would haunt his dreams. He presses back down to kiss Mikasa's lips, tongue encouraging her to open up to him and she eagerly does so. She's aggressive now, pressing back at Armin and he can feel her move under where he's sitting on her stomach. Her hands tangle in his hair and he groans appreciatively. She breaks away for a moment to take a breath and then she's claiming his lips again. He can taste her moans, feel them tickling his lips as they force themselves out.

"Are you close?" Armin whispers against her lips and she nods, eyes still closed. He leans down to bite at her jaw and neck, leaving marks everywhere he can. With her scarf, no one should notice. He can feel her hands tighten in his hair as her breath hitches and she stiffens to let out a soft moan. He doesn't really know if she's finally reached an orgasm until she ruffles his hair softly before leaning up to pull Eren in for a kiss. She pulls Armin around to hug him to her as she continues to press kisses to Eren's neck. Her hands are reaching down to Armin's pants, unbuttoning them to reach down and squeeze his dick. He gasps, hands tightening in Mikasa's shirt. He can hear the wet sounds of Mikasa and Eren kissing in his ear and he's fairly sure he's going to have wet dreams of this for months. He rolls his hips up into Mikasa's hand and she tightens her hand for a moment before pulling her hand back. He groans and Mikasa's lips are soon on his and he can taste Eren on her tongue, along with what he assumes to be the taste of her.

"Get up a bit, Armin," Eren whispers in his other ear and Armin shivers before doing so. It always feels like Mikasa and Eren share the same mind when they start to move in sync, Eren pulling Armin back to lean against him and Mikasa pressing forward, her knees between Armin's and her chest pressing against his. Eren pushes Armin's pants down to his thighs, one hand wrapping around his dick and the other pressing against his stomach. Armin can feel Mikasa's hands snaking around and pushing Eren's pants down as well before the wet heat of Eren's dick is against Armin's backside. Eren bites down hard on Armin's shoulder, groaning as Mikasa works him over. Armin gasps, hands reaching behind to tangle in Eren's hair and Mikasa presses forward to pull him into a kiss. Eren's hands are reaching around to tug on Armin's dick. Armin winces a bit. He appreciates how eager Eren is, but there is absolutely no need to be handling his dick so roughly. He does enjoy the pain though, surprisingly, and it keeps him on the edge of cumming. He openly moans into Mikasa's mouth and he knows they both know he's getting really into it. Mikasa's hand leaves Eren's dick to reach around and under Armin to grab his balls and lightly rub them for a moment and then her hand is going back, palming his ass as she goes back to jerking Eren off. Eren bites down again, harder on Armin's shoulder and Armin groans loudly, dick jerking in Mikasa's hand.

"Don't bite so hard, you're going to make me bleed," Armin hisses but they both know he would be fine with that. By this point, Eren is rolling his hips up into Mikasa's hand and Armin can feel every movement on his back and he's so close. Soon enough, Eren cums, moaning loudly against Armin's shoulder. The feel of Eren's cum splattering on his back has Armin shivering and a soft moan tumbles from his lips, but he hasn't cum yet, not with Eren roughly touching him. Mikasa's knocking his hand away quickly and lightly touches Armin's dick, her hands soft and gentle. Eren's biting softly at his neck now and Mikasa only has to tug on his dick a couple times before he's spilling onto her stomach. For a moment, they're all pants and huffs before Mikasa is pulling up Armin's hand to kiss his palm. And, then, to his surprise, she sucks in two of his fingers. He presses a kiss to her forehead and nudges her back to fall back onto the bed. He nervously glances over at Eren.

"I haven’t done this before. I don't really know what to do," he whispers. Eren just nudges him before leaving his place to sit next to Mikasa so he could lean over her to kiss. Armin takes that as a "go with it". So he does. He sits between Mikasa's thighs, pressing kisses to her stomach and pushing her shirt more and more up until he just unbuttons her shirt. He won't lie, he loves her breasts. He presses his hands to her ribcage, lips lightly kissing one nipple before leaving to swirl his tongue around the other and then lightly biting it. She groans and a hand reaches down to pat his cheek. His hands knead the muscles of her stomach, the soft fat that pads her hips, her breasts, her waist, anything he can reach. He sneaks a hand down toward her groin, his fingers brushing against the coarse hair there. His fingers lightly tap against her clit and she bucks her hips up with a gasp. He presses back harder now, moving his fingers in a circle. His lips find a spot right on the underside of one of her breasts to leave a hickey. One of Mikasa's legs lift to settle on his shoulder and he eagerly presses a hand against it, pushing it farther up. He leaves kisses on her stomach in a trail down before he plants a kiss on her clit, hard. The fingers he had used to rub her clit earlier he touches to the entrance of her vagina.

"Mikasa?" he asks nervously and she and Eren break their kiss so she can look at him and groan in reply. "Is this... okay?" He doesn't know how to word this but he knows she'll get what he’s trying to say. She nods vigorously before pulling Eren down against her neck. She's panting hard and Armin thinks she's beautiful. He slowly presses a finger inside her, slowly. He slowly rocks it in and out of her, pressing kisses to her clit. Soon, another finger joins and he sucks at her clit. She groans her other leg hooking over his shoulder so both of her heels press on his back. It doesn't hurt. He curls his fingers upwards, over and over, until she jerks and presses her hips down against his hand. He glances up at her and she breaks away from Eren.

"Again, harder, more," the words spill from her lips breathily before she tangles a hand in her own hair and the other pressing against a breast. He's a soldier who follows the orders he's given, so he smiles, gently nipping at her clit and curling his fingers in her over and over as she rocks her hips onto his fingers. It’s not different or hard, he just does what he remembers they would do to him and what he knows she likes from previous times with Eren. Soon, her body tenses and he can feel her squeeze his fingers as waves of pleasure roll over her and a soft groan is rumbling in her throat. Eren's lightly pressing kisses to her face and Armin slowly and carefully curls his fingers a couple more times to let her ride out the orgasm before he slowly pulls his fingers out. He watches her pant as she tries to catch her breath, one hand on her chest. He presses a kiss to her stomach before moving back to his bed to grab a sheet.

"Can someone help me?" he asks, wiping his stomach and dick clean from cum. Eren's up, grabbing the sheet and swiping it over his back and then his own dick. Then he takes care of Mikasa, swiping her stomach and between her legs. Armin leans over Mikasa to press a light kiss to her lips and he can feel her smile slightly against him before she kisses him back.

Armin and Eren curl up on her side, leaving the covers and random articles of clothing on Armin's bed. It's hard sharing Eren's one pillow but they make it work, with Eren and Mikasa's heads on the pillow and Armin resting his on Mikasa's shoulder.

"I'm sleeping in your bed tonight," Eren mutters. Armin looks up to stare at him.

"But, I don't want to sleep here," he whimpers. Eren gives him a look.

"We can just share your bed," he points out. It's something that they did sometimes. Armin shrugs and lies back down. Honestly, it's a little too hot lately for two people to be so close and having the three of them is almost unbearable but he's too happy for the closeness they rarely get to share. It's quiet for a long time as they rest, slowly cooling off and falling back into drowsiness.

"I missed you two," Mikasa whispers very faintly. Armin smiles and he can feel Mikasa ruffle his hair a bit.

 

Two nights later, after the lights are out, Mikasa feels her bed shift and she figures maybe Ymir or Krista had gotten up to pee or something but the person stops at her bed, rolling into her bed. They quickly crawl under the covers and reaches for her hand and then she realizes it's Armin. She leans forward, pressing a kiss to his face (where exactly, she's not sure), before giving him some of her pillow. She wakes him up in the morning so he can get back to his bed before anyone else woke up and Armin's face nearly disappears before he pops back up and leans forward for a kiss with a soft smile. Mikasa smiles back at him and presses forward, pressing a soft kiss to his lips as he leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for this fanfic.


End file.
